Talk:Velociraptor/@comment-68.158.64.254-20140703190956
Blue Brow vs. Broken Hand *'Narrator:' "A mistake could cause White Tip her life." *'Blue Brow:' (turns to see if Broken Hand is not looking at him, then he approaches White Tip) "... Hmmm." *'White Tip:' "...?" *'Narrator:' "Blue Brow's interested, but he's not the boss. He can get permission from Broken Hand." *'Blue Brow:' "Hello, the name's Blue Brow. Sorry for me and the pack for stealing your meal." *'White Tip:' "I'm White Tip, but you don't have to save me the rest of the meal." *'Blue Brow:' "You're so beautiful, so what do you say me and you become parents and have children of our own." *'White Tip:' "Stop it, you're making me blush." *'Broken Hand:' "HUH?! What's this I see?!" *'Narrator:' "His leadership threatens. Broken Hand unloads." *'Broken Hand:' "WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU DOING, BLUE BROW!?" *'White Tip:' "Huh?" *'Blue Brow:' "Uh... nothing, boss. I was... just uh... whispering to her about how negative her previous pack were...?" *'Broken Hand:' "YOU LIAR! I'll kill you!" (lunges, but hits White Tip) *'White Tip:' "OFH!" (moves away) *'Broken Hand:' "YOU DIRTY TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU DENIE MY ORDERS OF FLIRTING WITH GIRLS THAT ARE NOT IN OUR PACK!" *'Blue Brow:' "You hurt White Tip! That's it, Broken Hand, I've had it!" *'Narrator:' "But it's not White Tip he's mad at. It's Blue Brow." *'Blue Brow:' "You make me sick, boss! Or should I even call you that?!" *'Broken Hand:' "You deliberately disobeyed me from your actions and your head is full of rocks!" *'Blue Brow:' "I DON'T FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS OFTEN BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS AND RUDENESS!" *'Broken Hand:' "DON'T CARE! I'M THE LEADER, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! Now I shall finish you, you blue-feathered brat!" *'Blue Brow:' "Bring it on, you turkey, who's feeling blue!" (Broken Hand lunges, and knocks him down) *'Broken Hand:' "Now let's see how you look having your neck pierced by my claw!" *'Blue Brow:' "I surrender... please... let me... go..." *'Broken Hand:' "Yeah, I thought so! As punishment for your actions, you are banished from this pack forever!" (Blue Brow leaves, then Broken Hand approaches White Tip) "You there!" *'White Tip:' "Yes?" *'Broken Hand:' "You look interesting enough. How about you be my mate, instead? Good thing I tricked Blue Brow, so you can be my mate, White Tip." *'Narrator:' "Blue Brow is down, but he's not out." *'Blue Brow:' "What are you doing?! Now you're disobeying your own orders!" *'Broken Hand:' "I already banished and exiled you, and I told you that I can do whatever I want!" *'Narrator:' "Broken Hand's miscalculated. This gets tough." *'Blue Brow:' "You weren't intending to banish me forever! You used me!" *'Broken Hand:' "THAT'S IT! THEN I'LL HAVE TO MAKE YOU PERISH FOREVER!" *'Blue Brow:' "White Tip already chose me, and you're trying to make her cheat on me, you betraying leader!" *'Broken Hand:' "YOU SHUT THAT SCALY SNOUT OR I'LL HAVE WHITE TIP PERISH WITH YOU!" *'Blue Brow:' "You want to kill your own girl, but she's mine! (attacks Broken Hand, and bites his snout) "How do you like your scaly snout shut closed!?" *'Broken Hand:' "I CAN'T BREATHE! Ok, I give up!" *'Blue Brow:' "Blue Brow, which is me, wins! Fatality!" *'Narrator:' "The downfall of Broken Hand is a stunning victory for Blue Brow." *'Female Velociraptor #1:' "He won, but what should we do with her, sister?" *'Female Velociraptor #2:' "I don't know, but how about let her join us in our pack?" *'Narrator:' "The balance of power and the pack has shifted." *'White Tip:' "Does this mean I can join the pack?" *'Blue Brow:' "Yes. From now on, I'm the leader of this pack, and only one male adult Velociraptor can lead. And as for you, Broken Hand, I here by declared that *you* are banished from this pack for your rude leadership and selfishness! So be gone!" *'Broken Hand:' "Fine, but one day, you guys are going to regret this!" (leaves) *'Blue Brow:' "Look at me girls, we have a new member of our pack. Look at my muscles to see how strong I was fighting Broken Hand. I'm buff!"